


Discourse Analysis

by bessemerprocess



Series: Mutants and Abnormals [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In some dialects of English, tea is a euphemism for sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discourse Analysis

**Author's Note:**

> A fill utterly lacking in porn for the Summer Porn Paragraphathon 2011. For the prompt: Sanctuary/XMFC crossover, Helen/Charles, back at Oxford.

"No way," Kate says. "You really know Professor X?"

"Dr. Xavier and I have been colleagues since the mid 1960s," Helen replies, surprised at Kate's interest.

"He's like a legend," Kate says.

"How have you heard of him?" Helen asks, curious.

"Seriously, Boss, you were the one who told me that mutants were just a species of abnormal. And I've spent all of my adult life in the abnormal world. Besides, when kids disappear off the street, it's always a bad thing, except, every once in a while kids would disappear off the street because Professor X found them," Kate says. "If he came for you, the rumors said it was better then even those _Leave It To Beaver_ families. There would always be food and a roof over your head. When I was younger, I sort of hoped he would come for me."

Helen is a bit shocked by this revelation, and apparently Kate is a bit shocked that she has said all that out loud, because she moves to brush it off. "Anyway, it was a just a story. Not a big deal."

"Would you accompany us to lunch? He's here in Oxford for the conference as well, and he's bringing one of his students along, so you would balance things out nicely."

Kate swallows. "Uhm, sure. Is it at some place fancy? I'm not really dressed for fancy," Kate says, gesturing at her jeans and leather jacket.

Helen laughs. "Oh, no. Charles has an attachment to his university days pub. You'll blend in rather better than the rest of us."

*

Kate is fidgeting beside her, as they wait for Charles. Helen has seen her calmer under live fire, though why she is so nervous, Helen is not sure.

Charles appears with a young man, curtailing Helen's thoughts.

"Helen, you are lovely as always," Charles says, and she bends down to let him kiss her on the cheek. "And you must be Dr. Magnus' latest protege. Kate Freelander is it?"

"Yes, sir," Kate says. Sir is a word Helen has never heard come out of Kate's mouth, and for all the nervous worry Helen wasn't expecting this reserved respect.

Charles leans in closer to Kate. "Ah, young Adnan. He's doing very well. Perhaps when we are back in the New World, you should come visit us."

"Thank you," Kate replies, stunned, and before Helen can unravel the mystery there, Charles is introducing the young man beside him.

"And this is Robert Drake, one of my students."

"Bobby," the boy corrects, and then there is another round of hand shaking before they all settle down at a table.

Lunch proceeds apace. Helen and Charles wax nostalgic about the old days and delve into the latest genetic research, while the young people chat awkwardly about the weather and the food.

Once the plates are cleared, Helen says, "Why don't you and young Mr. Drake take a stroll. Practice for the Boat Race has begun, and surely the scenery is beautiful enough."

"Are you sure, Boss?" Kate asks, looking slightly perplexed.

"I'm perfectly safe with Charles. We are simply going to retreat to the hotel for some tea."

"If you're sure," Kate says with a shrug.

***

"Tea is British for sex, right?" Bobby asks Kate, who almost chokes in response.

"What?"

"Dr. Xavier and Dr. Magnus. Logan says that the real reason we're at this conference is so the professor can hook up," Bobby explains.

"Really? Wait, I don't even want to know," Kate says, and changes the subject.


End file.
